The Queen and The Madman
by SenmetsunoTakionSupairaru
Summary: Six months have passed for Elsa and her friends since that terrible business with hands. In the heat of the sunshine however, the mountaintops are still cold. After what appears to be a meteorite crashes into the mountains, Ana and Kristoff introduce Elsa to a man who will change her life forever. Rated T for occasional swearing.


Chapter 1

The Queen of Ice and The Lord of Time.

_The Royal Palace of Arendelle, 21st July 1366._

It had been 6 months since Elsa had opened the gates, and life had never been better. She sat on her throne, a bowl of strawberries next to her, using her ice powers made her hungry. And so many people needed ice, Ice in people's drinks during the summer had become the new thing, as it were. "Elsa!"Ana said as she hugged her older system, being one of the few people in the world who could address her by her first name without putting the title of "Queen" before and "of Arendelle" afterwards. "Hey, how are you two doing?" She said, looking at the wedding ring on Ana's finger. "Me and Kristoff are doing good. I baked a cake, and he for once cleared up after himself in the kitchen, which was a miracle." Ana said, laughing about her husband's less-than-meticulous attention to tidiness. "Maybe the trolls cast a spell on him, or something. He has been visiting them a lot recently, about... Well you know." Ana said, blushing slightly. "Any luck with that?" Elsa asked, helping herself to another strawberry. "I think so." Ana said.

"I better start ordering things for my niece then." Elsa said, already planning various aspects of the unborn child's life. "How do you know it's going to be a girl? It could be a boy." Ana replied. "If it's a boy, Kristoff is going to have to look after it. We've tried boys, they're too... illogical." Elsa said, giggling with her sister, not noticing the Royal Ice Carrier come in with his Sven.

"I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you're already being sexist." Kristoff said, smiling slightly. "We're joking, Kristoff. Of course we'll look after the baby, even if he is a boy." Elsa said as she froze a strawberry and threw it in Kristoff's direction, Sven quickly intercepting and catching it. "Hey! Sharing is caring, Sven." Kristoff said in a slightly annoyed tone, pouting. The Reindeer somehow bit the frozen fruit in two, Kristoff taking half and eating it himself. "If we get this baby, you are so going to have to stop doing that. I don't want him to have bad habits." Ana said, crossing her arms. Kristoff simply blew a raspberry in response, Sven copying him.

"Hey guys, why are you throwing frozen strawberries at each other? Is it a game! I like games!" Olaf enthusiastically said, jumping up and down, a mouldy, rotting carrot on his face where his nose was supposed to be. "Olaf, I'm not trying to be rude but why on Earth do you have a mouldy carrot on your face?" Ana asked, holding her own nose. "Oh, some kid took my other one, he then pretended to fall over and drop it into the sea, so he gave me this one as a replacement. Thinking about it, that wasn't a very fun game." Olaf said, narrowly dodging the Reindeer trying to eat the carrot. "Sven, no! Don't eat that, you'll get sick." Kristoff said sternly, the reindeer neighing and rolling it's eyes in response, stomping his forehoof with a lot of attitude.

Suddenly, they saw a fireball come from the sky, rushing towards the mountains. "A Shooting Star!" Olaf said excitedly as he waddled over to the window. "I don't think that's a Shooting Star, Olaf..." Elsa said, shortly before an almighty crash was heard, the impact having caused a minor avalanche. "I hope Oaken is okay..." Ana said, worried about the Scandinavian Sauna owner. "I'm not." Kristoff said, still annoyed with him. "Kristoff, that was 6 months ago! Let it go already." Ana said, her husband's tendencies to hold a grudge being one of the few things about him she didn't like. "I'm going up there, I want to see what crashed." Ana said, running off. "I'm coming with you, your pregnant. Plus, you aren't exactly the best climber in the world." Kristoff said, hugging Ana. "Okay, if you insist..." Ana said, getting in Sven's sledge, and within minutes the two darted off to investigate. Soon enough, they would wish they hadn't.

His vision began to return as he woke up, the foul stench of burning something filling his nostrils. Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't do him any good. He gagged, the taste of blood filling his mouth. He got up and observed the console room of the TARDIS, it was beaten up, to say the least. Sparks were flying from various panels, and the monitor had a large crack in it, the lighting was fluctuating constantly. Thankfully, there were no Weeping Angels nor Vashta Nerada in here, otherwise he'd be dead, or temporally displaced. He smiled, wondering to himself how far they'd have to send him to gain any benefit from his displacement. Didn't matter, more urgent matters at hand, broken TARDIS being one. Since he couldn't see outside due to the monitor being cracked, plus for all he knew he landed on the rim of an active volcano. He went over to the telepathic conduits, he began talking to the TARDIS in rapidfire Gallifreyan. Apparently he was in what would eventually be Norway, on a mountain. The timezone didn't do him any favours, 1366 was _horrendously_ primitive. Still, whilst the TARDIS repaired itself he could try and survive. The door control mechanism was broken, he opened a panel in one of the walls and took out a sort of Alan Key, only it was octagonal and made up out of lots of circuits, he opened the covering box with the words "MANUAL DOOR OVERRIDE" and placed the device inside the slot underneath and began turning, the doors edging open, inch by inch. He stepped out, the doors automatically closing behind him, the TARDIS humming as it began to repair itself.

He began trekking down the mountain, eventually encountering a red-haired 20-something year old woman and a blond, slightly older man. "Hello, what's your name?" Ana asked, curious about the stranger. "My name is Harold Saxon." the stranger said, running his hands through his short, sandy-coloured hair. "I'm Ana, and this is Kristoff." The woman said, brushing snow out of his hair. "We were going to see the falling star." Kristoff said. "I wouldn't go near it, if I were you. It's very dangerous." He said, almost desperate to keep them away from his TARDIS. "Oh, I see." Ana said, slightly disappointed. "I have the misfortune to live right where it hit." He said, his words manipulating the pair. "That's terrible. You can come stay with us, it's fine." Ana said, taking hold of the Time Lord's hand. "Thank you, but I couldn't inconvenience you." He said, a fake worried tone to his voice. "I insist!" Ana said, having finally found a good looking man, it was in her opinion, as a love expert that her sister need a man. She couldn't rule all by herself, everyone needs someone, and now with the baby and Kristoff, she felt like she couldn't support Elsa too. She needed someone else. Someone to fall back on. "O-Ok then." Harold said, as the trio walked down the mountain, inching closer to destiny.


End file.
